


Kalira

by Kalira



Category: Brightly Burning (Valdemar), Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Love, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Whatever the horrors raging fiercely in Lavan's mind, as long as he can fall into the ocean of love that is Kalira, they can barely touch him.





	Kalira

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a fan of the Valdemar series for a very long time, and for a long time I had not really considered writing fanfiction for this world. For a few years now I've been idly wishing to, however, and I felt - for some reason - I really should start with a story about Lavan and Kalira, though they weren't my first introduction to Valdemar - they _are_ among my favourites . . . as is perhaps obvious. *gestures to pseud*

Lavan was caught up in a whirl of screaming and fire - the roar of the dragon within him and the sickening crackle and scent of burning flesh and-

_:Beloved. . .:_

Kalira’s soft voice swept him from the nightmare into a cool, soothing ocean of love and comfort that surrounded him on all sides. _:Kalira!:_ Lavan curled into her support, tucked securely into her protective mental embrace, and keened his distress softly into the welcoming softness of her heart.

 _:I am here, beloved, and I will never leave you.:_ Kalira said sweetly, a low whicker echoing the words. Lavan sniffled a bit, clinging to the feeling of her wound through his mind. _:Come here to me?:_ she invited.

Lavan shifted in his bed and looked to the window - left partially open, as it usually was in all but the harshest weather - finding Kalira’s head arched there, her bright eyes watching him fondly in the low light of the stars and the Collegium’s lanterns. A half-smile tugged at his lips despite his still-shaking limbs and he pulled on a robe as he scrambled out of bed, barely paying any mind to his own movements.

In a moment he was crossing the room to the door and slipping outside, the grass damp and soft beneath his bare feet. Kalira met him with a gentle nuzzle that stopped him in his tracks, dropping her head over his shoulder and pulling him in against her broad chest and silken neck.

Lavan wrapped his arms around her neck in return and she whickered once more, the soft touch of her mind wrapping him up in a blanket of presence and love. Despite the lingering rage of the dragon that stalked the depths of his mind, Lavan smiled as he pressed into her neck, hugging himself closer.

Kalira shifted with delicate steps, drawing him along with her. Lavan followed easily, trusting her guiding touch without opening his eyes or pulling his face from her neck. Kalira folded her legs and they gracefully settled to the earth together, Lavan cradled against Kalira’s shoulder and neck. She nudged him gently, nose pressing against his spine, and Lavan wound his fingers into her silky mane as he settled at her direction, rubbing his cheek along her neck.

He burrowed into her embrace, trying not to pull her mane too hard, free hand stroking down her neck and over her shoulder. Her soft mindvoice crooned tenderly to him, then slipped into a soothing song, and Lavan thought that nothing could ever truly cause him hurt as long as he could rest here, with Kalira.

He sighed, body going lax as he fell into the readily-offered cradle of her body. Kalira folded her forelegs a little more neatly, a graceful curve that bent around his own legs and hips. Lavan curled up, brushing one hand down her nearer foreleg and tilting his head against against her neck. She tilted one ear back towards him and he smiled as he closed his eyes once more.

Kalira’s ribs rose shallowly then abruptly fell once more in a quiet sigh. She gave a soft concerned sound as her nose brushed along his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

 _:Just . . . let me stay here with you, love?:_ he asked, rubbing his thumb over the lock of her mane looped around his fingers. _With Kalira_ was the only place he ever longed to be, and he would sleep cuddled against her every night if he could.

The feeling of _Kalira_ in his mind pulsed with warmth and sweetness. _:Always, my Chosen.:_ she answered gently, shifting just a little to make herself more comfortable and in the process drawing him that little bit closer with her head. _:My beloved.:_

Lavan returned the feeling with wordless sincerity, easing closer to a much more peaceful rest than the one Kalira had pulled him free of. The slight chill in the air faded easily when met with the gentle warmth of Kalira at his side, and Lavan smiled at the feel of her heartbeat throbbing through them both as he drifted into dreams full of brilliant sapphire eyes and endless comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello, chat about Valdemar, or give me a story prompt over on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) if you like!


End file.
